This invention relates to a corner protector for use in shipping an article, such as a piece of furniture, with the corner protectors of this invention being applied to the corners of the piece of furniture it is inserted into its shipping carton so as to protect the corners of the furniture article and so as to positively hold the furniture article in desired position within the shipping carton during transit.
Heretofore, it has been conventional practice in shipping articles of furniture or the like, to apply corner protectors of a single face laminated built-up construction, or of a preformed molded synthetic resin foam construction, as the furniture article is inserted in its shipping carton. These prior corner protectors had a tendency to crush in transport thus resulting in the article being loose within its shipping carton or container permitting the container to shift, thus enhancing the possibility of damage or scratching to the article. Additionally, when handling the article within its shipping container, the stacking capability of the loosened articles within their shipping container was diminished. There has been a long standing need for a more substantial corner protector for a variety of furniture articles or the like wherein the corner protector afforded more protection during transit, but yet was not unduly expensive and which could be shipped in a compact, space efficient configuration.